Bisu
by Cungik
Summary: Aku berpura-pura bisu karena ini semua tampak lucu. SoonyoungxJihoon SVT. SoonHoon.


**Bisu**

Kwon Soonyoung (SVT)

Lee Jihoon (SVT)

Mingyu-Wonwoo ( _Just mention_ )

 _Aku berpura-pura bisu karena ini semua tampak lucu._

Pagi tadi Jihoon bilang lewat pesan kalau Soonyoung tidak perlu pergi menjemputnya karena berangkat bersama Papa. Soonyoung hanya menjawab iya dan dia melangkah sendirian menuju sekolah.

Tapi ketika Soonyoung baru sampai di bangkunya, dia mendapati Jihoon dibonceng pria lain dengan motor mewah. Soonyoung miris. Dimana-mana cinta memang butuh modal. Soonyoung paham tanpa perlu dijelaskan.

Dan siang hari saat Soonyoung berpapasan dengan Jihoon di kantin, Jihoon hanya menyapanya sebagai basa-basi dan tersenyum. Lalu mengingatkan Soonyoung agar jangan telat makan.

Jihoon ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan sepulang sekolah. Dia mengutarakan maaf dan penyesalan sampai Soonyoung mengizinkannya pergi. (Sebenarnya tanpa Jihoon menunggu jawaban, Soonyoung selalu berkata iya).

Tapi ketika hendak kembali ke kelas dan melewati perpustakaan, Soonyoung menangkap Jihoon sedang berbicara santai dengan kakak kelas. Soonyoung pikir mereka cuma membicarakan ekskul. Jadi langkahnya kembali diayun, tanpa pikiran negatif sedikitpun.

Soonyoung terbiasa ditinggalkan. Setidaknya (menurut pandangan Soonyoung), Jihoon sudah menjadi miliknya. Lepas pun percuma sebab Jihoon bilang dia juga jatuh cinta pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung terlampau apatis pada dunia sehingga dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang bicarakan. Baginya, selain apa yang Soonyoung percayai sendiri, atau selain apa yang Jihoon katakan, dunia ini adalah dusta.

Soonyoung berpikir hidupnya sudah bahagia lantaran bisa memiliki Jihoon meski waktu yang mereka habiskan hanya tiga jam seminggu. Soonyoung tidak tahu kemana Jihoon di kelebihan waktu yang lain.

Kepala Soonyoung dipenuhi prasangka positif jadi dia tidak pernah ambil pusing. Manakala dirinya dikeroyok sejumlah pria berbadan besar saat pulang dari kerja paruh waktunya, Soonyoung hanya berkata bahwa ini memang takdirnya. Atau saat hujan tiba-tiba dan atap rumahnya bocor, Soonyoung tetap tersenyum lantaran dia percaya tuhan mengirim hujan agar dirinya bahagia.

Apabila ditegur Wonwoo tentang Jihoon yang pulang dengan teman lelakinya, Soonyoung dengan yakin berkata, "Dia temannya, Wonwoo. Aku tidak suka kamu menjelekkan kekasihku begitu."

Meski satu sekolah tahu jika Jihoon bermain di belakang Soonyoung, laki-laki itu masih punya seribu satu alasan bahwa Jihoon hanya cinta dirinya. Soonyoung hanya menyengir dan melanjutkan bermain _game_.

Sengirannya terlalu lebar sehingga hatinya turut melebar. Soonyoung pernah melihat sendiri Jihoon berciuman dengan orang lain tapi Sonyoung berkata pada dirinya, "Ah, cuma teman satu ekskul. Jihoon pasti dipaksa agar mau melakukannya."

Alih-alih kenyataan bahwa Soonyoung tidak pernah mendapat ciuman Jihoon, lelaki itu tetap berdiri. Hatinya benar-benar baja. Dia tersenyum pada temannya dan meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Mingyu pernah membuat sudut bibir kanannya nyaris robek sebab dia tidak sanggup melihat Soonyoung disakiti (dalam konteks ini yang dimaksud Mingyu adalah hatinya). Kendati Mingyu malah diberi senyum dan Soonyoung menurunkan tangan Mingyu dari kerahnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Mental Soonyoung semestinya dibanting ke tanah saat melihat pacarnya bergandengan tangan dengan pria lain di suatu pusat perbelanjaan. Lantaran sebelumnya (saat Soonyoung mengajaknya pergi) Jihoon mengatakan akan mengerjakan tugas sekolah.

Tapi belum sempat Jihoon menjelaskan, Soonyoung tersenyum padanya dan berpesan semoga harinya lebih indah. Wonwoo mengumpat dan Soonyoung membalas, "Dia pasti kakak sepupu yang sering diceritakan Jihoon."

ÔØÔ

Soonyoung akan sangat bahagia saat di akhir pekan Jihoon menyetujui kencan. Dia sudah rapi sejak pukul delapan walaupun janjinya pukul sembilan. Banyak hal yang Soonyoung persiapkan.

Dia membongkar tasnya dan mengisi dengan keperluan. Jihoon mengajak piknik jadi dia harus menyiapkan. Satu-satu laci dibuka barangkali ada yang ketinggalan.

Jihoon yang akan datang jadi Soonyoung tinggal menunggu. Seperti anjing rumah, dia duduk di dekat rak sepatu dengan muka sumringah dan senyum tak lepas mengembang. Tertawa-tawa bodoh seperti gadis baru jatuh cinta.

Soonyoung sudah membuka pintu ketika Jihoon bahkan belum memencet bel. Senyumnya makin lebar. Dia rindu Jihoon. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali jalan berdua.

Jihoon membawa mobilnya menepi di pinggir danau tengah hutan. Suasana dingin. Jihoon merapatkan jaket. Soonyoung menata tenda, membuat api unggun, dan menyeduh kopi.

Masih terlampau pagi tapi obrolan mereka begitu canggung. Soonyoung menyesap kopinya lamat-lamat. Menghembuskan napas dan air mukanya tampak bahagia.

"Soonyoung."

Jihoon memanggilnya dari samping, Soonyoung buru-buru menoleh. Dia tidak suka raut Jihoon yang seperti ini. Jihoon harus tetap tersenyum.

Butuh banyak-banyak sekon untuk Soonyoung menunggu lanjutannya. Jihoon menggigiti bibirnya. Antara gugup, takut, atau cemas. Soonyoung menggenggam tangan pacarnya lebih erat setelah meletakkan cangkir di dekat kaki kursi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja nanti."

Tapi bibir Jihoon malah bicara, "Aku minta maaf, Soonyoung," dan bulir airmata meninggalkan jejak di pipi Jihoon.

"Sst, tidak boleh menangis di tengah hutan, Jihoon."

"Kamu sebenarnya tahu 'kan jika aku melakukan hal curang?"

Soonyoung tersenyum lega kemudian, Jihoon tidak jadi menangis. Kendati airmata masih membekas di pipinya.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Soonyoung membentuk gestur bertanya dari alisnya.

"Kenapa kamu diam saja?"

Soonyoung berdiri dari duduknya. Menyapu debu dari celana dan menatap jauh ke tengah danau. Airnya memang jernih, tapi jika diperhatikan lekat, banyak sekali kotoran yang lepas saring. Soonyoung jadi merasa melihat pantulan dirinya.

"Soonyoung?" pacarnya masih menuntut jawab. Soonyoung lantas menatap Jihoon, tepat di mata. Bukan pandangan seperti biasanya.

"Aku berpura-pura bisu karena ini semua tampak lucu, Ji. Sesungguhnya, bukan aku yang bodoh, tapi kamu yang tidak tahu diri," Soonyoung ambil napas. Katanya melanjutkan, "Kamu sendiri tahu kalau pacarmu melihatmu selingkuh, tapi kamu masih terus melanjutkannya. Drama macam apa ini? Garing, Ji. Sungguh."

Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon erat sampai Jihoon merasa ditampar. Yang kemudian benak Jihoon bertanya-tanya; berapa kali dia mengabaikan pelukan hangat Soonyoung. Atau berapa kali dia meninggalkan Soonyoung.

Jihoon sesenggukan lalu Soonyoung mengelus pundaknya perlahan. Bibir lelaki itu terbuka untuk berbicara dan Jihoon menyesal selamanya.

-fin-

Ps : lucu. Garing, malah ngakak sendiri waktu nulis. Padahal mau bikin yang happy ending, tapi saya sadar, hidup saya bukan terlahir untuk fluffy dan happy ending. Btw saya lagi belajar bikin open ending, gimana? Udah nyerempet belom?

Maafkan saya mas sunyoung, saya tidak maksud bikin anda jadi gini. Tapi muka anda mendukung buat tersakiti (ah sudahlah).

Masih seperti yang kemarin, promptnya dapat dari puisi lanjutan yang kemarin (yang ternyata pengarangnya gaada (gak ditulis, maksudnya)) (tapi aku udah tau judulnya) (judulnya simplicity)

Ini bakal jadi kaya ficlet (tapi gagal) (soalnya kependekan) mau dibikin drabel malah kepanjangan.

Meski begitu, saya tetap memperjuangkan review. Jangan Cuma diem, saya juga manusia, beri masukan atau apalah demi menyempurnakan karya (walau kita tau kesempurnaan hanya milik Allah). Wkwkwk. Bhay~~


End file.
